1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheels and wheel covers and, more specifically, to a means for enhancing the appearance and value of a motor vehicle by improving the appearance of the wheels and/or wheel covers. The appearance of wheels and wheel covers can be enhanced by embedding decorative items, such as gem stones, into the wheel covers of said vehicle by providing recesses within the wheel or wheel cover, and adhesively attaching means of creating settings for the decorative items by creating recesses within the wheel or wheel cover and adhesively attaching the decorative items within the recesses.
Alternately, the appearance can be enhanced by setting the decorative items either frictionally or adhesively within a mounting having holding means such as recesses or adhesives for the inserted decorative items, the mounting having a decor section with a surface for applying an adhesive, such that the mounting can be selectively positioned upon said wheel cover, thereby creating a personalized appearance to said wheel cover.
An additional element is provided in the form of a strap having a generally planar element with decorative items imbedded therein. The planar element has elastic straps extending from opposite sides of the planar element. At the distal ends of the elastic straps are mating members of hook and loop material whereby the strap can be wrapped around one of the wheel spokes and fastened thereto by selectively engaging the mating hook and loop elements of the strap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other ornamental wheel covers designed to enhance the appearance of a vehicle. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 267,402 issued to Schinella on Dec. 28, 1982.
Another patent was issued to Dockins on Jan. 18, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 343,379. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. Des. 370,000 was issued to Lombard on May 21, 1996.
This United States Patent discloses an ornamental design for a vehicle wheel as illustrated in the drawings of the patent.
This United States Patent discloses an ornamental design for a vehicle wheel as illustrated in the drawings of the patent.
This United States Patent discloses an ornamental design for a vehicle wheel as illustrated in the drawings of the patent.
While these decorative wheel covers may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a permanent means for enhancing the value and appearance of a motor vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a permanent novel means of individualizing the appearance of a motor vehicle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a permanent novel means of individualizing the appearance of a motor vehicle by attaching decorative items such as gem stones in personalized designs to the wheel covers.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a kit that will incorporate the materials and instructions on how to personalize the wheel covers of an automobile, truck, motorcycle, bicycle, aircraft or any other vehicle having wheels and wheel covers with spokes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a semi-permanent means for personalizing the wheels or wheel covers of a motor vehicle that will allow an individual to remove, modify or selectively change the design, such as for sporting events and holidays.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a semi-permanent means for personalizing the wheel covers of a motor vehicle without affecting the structure or integrity of the wheels or wheel covers.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an additional element in the form of a strap that can be selectively attached/removed at the discretion of the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spoke strap having a planar element for embedding gems therein.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a spoke strap having a planar element with elastic straps attached to opposite sides of said planar element.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a spoke strap having mating members of hook and loop material fixedly positioned on each distal end of the elastic straps.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a jewel-like strap that can be selectively wrapped around a wheel or wheel cover spoke and held thereon by engaging the hook and loop material.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a permanent means for personalizing and enhancing the appearance and value of a motor vehicle by embedding decorative items such as gemstones into the wheel covers of a motor vehicle. Additionally, such shortcomings are overcome by providing an alternate embodiment for personalizing the wheels or wheel covers of a motor vehicle in the form of a kit of the materials needed and instructions on how to apply said materials.
Additionally there is provided an additional element in the form of a spoke strap having gems embedded therein having elastic straps with mating member of hook and loop material affixed thereto.
An improved wheel of the type having at least three spaced-apart spoke sections is provided, the improvement comprising: the spoke section, each spoke section comprising a plurality of cavities, each of the cavities on each of the spoke sections having a one-to-one positional correspondence with one of the cavities on each of the other spoke members; and a plurality of decorative items, each decorative item being closely received by and secured within one of the cavities.
In one embodiment of the foregoing improvement, the decorative items are jewels.
In another embodiment of the above improvement, the decorative items are jewel-shaped.
In another embodiment of the above improvement, the decorative items are emblems.
In another embodiment of the above improvement, the decorative items are geometric figures.
In another embodiment of the above improvement, the decorative items are beads.
In another embodiment of the above improvement, the decorative items are balls.
An improved wheel of the type having at least three spaced-apart spoke sections is provided, the improvement comprising: at least three decorative item sets, each set having a like number of decorative items; and at least three mounting sections, each mounting section closely receiving the decorative items of one decorative item set, the mounting sections being adapted for attachment to one of the spoke sections such that the mounting sections are symmetrically arranged on the wheel and the decorative item sets are arranged on the mounting sections in substantially similar patterns.
In one embodiment of the foregoing improvement, the at least one mounting section is included for each spoke section.
In another embodiment of the above improvement, each mounting section is attached to the spoke section adhesively.
In another embodiment of the above improvement, each mounting section is attached to the spoke section by fasteners.
In another embodiment of the above improvement, each mounting section is curved such that the mounting section is substantially flush with the spoke section.
In another embodiment of the above improvement, the decorative items are jewels.
In another embodiment of the above improvement, the decorative items are jewel-shaped.
In another embodiment of the above improvement, the decorative items are emblems.
In another embodiment of the above improvement, the decorative items are geometric figures.
In another embodiment of the above improvement, the decorative items are beads.
In another embodiment of the above improvement the decorative items are balls.
A device is provided for attachment to wheels of the type having at least three spoke sections, the device comprising: at least one decorative item; and a spoke wrap, the spoke wrap comprising: a decor section, the decor section having at least one mounting position for securing each of the at least one decorative items; and a first wrap section and a second wrap section, the first wrap section having an end and the second wrap section having an end, the first and second wrap section ends being joinable such that when the decor section is positioned adjacent one of the spoke sections, the first wrap section and the second wrap section are extendable behind the spoke section for joinder of the first wrap section end to the second wrap section end, and further such that the joinder secures the spoke wrap to the spoke section.
In one embodiment of the foregoing device, the first wrap section end and the second wrap section end are detachably joinable
In another embodiment of the above device, at least one decor section is included for each spoke section.
In another embodiment of the above device, the decor sections secure the decorative items in substantially similar patterns.
In another embodiment of the above device, a plurality of decorative items is mounted on each decor section.
In another embodiment of the above device, the device further comprises a hook and loop fastener for joining the first wrap section end to the second wrap section end.
In another embodiment of the above device, the device further comprises a snap fastener for joining the first wrap section end to the second wrap section end.
In another embodiment of the above device, the device further comprises a button fastener for joining the first wrap section end to the second wrap section end.
In another embodiment of the above device, the device further comprises a zipper fastener for joining the first wrap section end to the second wrap section end.
In another embodiment of the above device, the device further comprises a hook and a hook receptacle for securing for joining the first wrap section end to the second wrap section end by inserting the hook into the hook receptacle.
In another embodiment of the above device, the decorative items are jewels.
In another embodiment of the above device, the decorative items are jewel-shaped.
In another embodiment of the above device, the decorative items are emblems.
In another embodiment of the above device, the decorative items are geometric figures.
In another embodiment of the above device, the decorative items are beads.
In another embodiment of the above device, the decorative items are balls.
In another embodiment of the above device, the decor section is generally flat, and the decorative items are adhesively attached.
In another embodiment of the above device, the decor section further comprises one or more recesses for closely receiving and securing the decorative items.
An improved wheel cover of the type having at least three spaced-apart spoke sections is provided, the improvement comprising: the spoke section, each spoke section comprising a plurality of cavities, each of the cavities on each of the spoke sections having a one-to-one positional correspondence with one of the cavities on each of the other spoke members; and a plurality of decorative items, each decorative item being closely received by and secured within one of the cavities.
An improved wheel cover of the type having at least three spaced-apart spoke sections is provided, the improvement comprising: at least three decorative item sets, each set having a like number of decorative items; and at least three mounting sections, each mounting section closely receiving the decorative items of one decorative item set, the mounting sections being adapted for attachment to one of the spoke sections such that the mounting sections are symmetrically arranged on the wheel cover and the decorative item sets are arranged on the mounting sections in substantially similar patterns.
A device is provided for attachment to wheel covers of the type having at least three spoke sections, the device comprising: at least one decorative item; a spoke wrap, the spoke wrap comprising: a decor section, the decor section having at least one mounting position for closely receiving and securing each of the at least one decorative items; and a first wrap section and a second wrap section, the first wrap section having an end and the second wrap section having an end, the first and second wrap section ends being joinable such that when the decor section is positioned adjacent one of the spoke sections, the first wrap section and the second wrap section are extendable behind the spoke section for joinder of the first wrap section end to the second wrap section end, and further such that the joinder secures the spoke wrap to the spoke section.
An improved wheel of the type having at least three spaced-apart spoke sections is provided, the improvement comprising: a plurality of decorative items; and means for embedding the decorative items on the spokes such that each of the decorative items have a one-to-one positional correspondence with one of the decorative items on each of the other spoke members.
An improved wheel of the type having at least three spaced-apart spoke sections is provided, the improvement comprising: a plurality of decorative items; and means for embedding the decorative items on the spokes such that each of the decorative items have a one-to-one positional correspondence with one of the decorative items on each of the other spoke members.
An improved wheel of the type having at least three spaced-apart spoke sections is provided, the improvement comprising: at least three decorative item sets, each set having a like number of decorative items; and means for positioning the decorative pluralities in positional correspondence on the spokes.
In one embodiment of the foregoing improvement, the improvement further comprises means for alternately removing and attaching the means for positioning the decorative items on the spokes.
An improved wheel cover of the type having at least three spaced-apart spoke sections is provided, the improvement comprising: at least three decorative item sets, each set having a like number of decorative items; and means for positioning the decorative pluralities in positional correspondence on the spokes.
A kit for improving a wheel of the type having at least three spoke sections is provided, the kit comprising: at least three decorative item sets, each set having a like number of decorative items; at least three mounting sections, each mounting section having recesses for closely receiving and securing the decorative items of one decorative item set, the mounting sections having an adhesive strip for attachment to one of the spoke sections such that the mounting sections are symmetrically arranged on the wheel and the decorative item sets are arranged on the mounting sections in substantially similar patterns; and an adhesive for securing the decorative items in the mounting section recesses.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which are shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.